Uncontrollable Circumstances
by WinterhartZahneelCalina
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, I swore I would never write a crossover or alternate reality story but I'm going to lie to myself and do it any ways. So here you go, lovely randomness. (well there might be a plot I haven't quite decided)

Uncontrollable Circumstance

Chapter 1:

"Get down there ya bitch!" one of the snarled, throwing the girl to the ground. She glared up at him, a busted lip bleeding freely down her chin. "They'll find you. The Lanay never let those who mess with their own walk away from it!" she snarled in defiance.

"Who says we'll leave anything for them to find?" the second man, a redhead, leered at her, pulling out his switchblade. Her brown eyes flashed momentarily I fear then glowed with hatred. She slowly stood, bringing her body into a defensive stance and raised her hands into fists.

"Then I may die," she bit out, "but I will go with honor and I swear I will take one of you to hell with me. I will not shame the Lanay with cowardice!"

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear," came a new voice. The two men whirled around, blades raised. They froze at the sight before them. A woman with long blonde hair securely tied back was pointing a pistol with a silencer at each of them. Her head was bowed so her eyes were hidden by her bangs but they could feel her watching them.

The redhead moved slightly and the blonde, her head still lowered, shot. The bulled grazed his shoulder and embedded itself in the concrete wall behind him, missing the female victim completely. He froze and looked at her in horror.

"Grace…" the cornered woman whispered, dropping to her knees and bowing low. The woman, now labeled as Grace, raised her head, a red sensual mouth smiling but her turquoise, almond-shaped eyes were as cold as ice as she looked at her prisoners. They looked at each other nervously. Who was this woman?

"Meg," Grace said to the woman kneeling in the alleyway.

"My Lady," Meg kept her face to the ground.

"Curl up in that corner and shield your head and eyes. This will get very messy."

Meg scrambled into the corner as Grace put one of her guns in her pocket. She reached into the leg pocket on her olive green cargo pants and pulled out a round of bullets that glowed faintly green in the dark alley. She quickly loaded the pistol pointing at the two thugs without her cold eyes ever leaving them. She began speaking as she loaded her second weapon.

"Now boys, what on earth are you doing in a Lanay zone? Everyone knows we are the realm of female protectors. Eve those idiots in the west know better than to attack a woman on our turf."

"We're not from here lady and we do what we want when we want," the redhead snarled.

The woman tilted her head to the side. "Rude, obnoxious, hmm, you must be from the south."

He stiffened and looked at his companion in surprise. How could she know that?

"Since your people are refuted to be fast, lets just take care of that shall we?" She shot him once in each knee. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

His companion looked startled and then began to shout at her, "That was a lousy, cheap trick! No wonder you're a woman! No real warrior or even a man would be so low!"

You could hear Meg groan in the corner like she was saying 'stupid, stupid, stupid.'

"A chauvinistic man pig, a westerner. Lets just let you lay on the ground like the dog you are," she replied, hr eyes glinting with repressed anger. She rapidly shot him six times, placing one bullet in each knee, elbow, and shoulder. He toppled over onto his face, bellowing in agony.

"And you," she added with disgust, pointing one gun behind her, "Sulking in the shadows, trying to twist and turn this situation to your advantage, you're northern scum. Get over here and stand between your two friends."

A wiry little man with greasy black hair slunk out of the shadows and stood nervously between his two fallen allies. "My, my, what treachery we have here. I was promised that the northern and southern gangs would leave us be. And the west, ah the west. Do they forget that their sister left them to seek refuge with us, someone who would see her as an equal? How thoughtless of them. If this keeps up she will have to lead an attack against her own brothers. How sad that they would with this cruelty upon their darling baby sister. However, you will be giving all of your leaders these messages. And a few more special messages for me. I thank you for that, but no more."

She shot an eight-pointed star-shaped pattern onto the third man's chest. He groaned and collapsed next to his partners. "Don't worry," she murmured holstering her guns and taking out a long knife and a burlap sack, "Those bullets have a numbing poison in them. You won't even feel too much pain as I decapitate you."

Their eyes widened in horror as she lifted her blade high. The setting sun glinted off the metal and gave her the look of an angel delivering justice. In a flash, her arm swooped down and blood splattered everywhere. She grabbed each of the heads and placed them in hr bad, their lifeless eyes looking at her balefully. "May God forgive you of your transgressions. Amen."

"Amen," Meg echoed uncurling from her hiding place. She had bloody spots on her blue shirt and white pants. Blood ran down her brown hair, giving her horrid streaks.

"We appear to have disposed of all unfriendly ears," the blonde woman told her.

"So I may cal you by your clan name?" Meg asked her. The blonde simply nodded.

"Thank you Winterheart. I almost forgot to call you 'Grace' when you appeared."

"I am most thankful you did. We cannot allow anyone outside our circle to learn our secret names."

"Yes my lady."

"I must go speak with Tech, Dancer, and Princess. Treachery is running abound and I have a very bad feeling about this. Especially with the peace gala coming up so soon. You will need to go change and wash. As will I," she added looking at her own blood-splattered clothing. Blood dripped down her face and she did not bother to wipe it. She glanced at her knife. "I will have to resharpen this. It would not do for it to become dull."

She looked at the shorter brunette. "It is good you were willing to fight to the death. You did not shame us."

Meg smiled, then frowned, "Would you still have saved me if I had been a coward?"

"Yes. But then I would have cast you out of our clan. There is no room for cowardice in our ranks."

Meg nodded, "Yes my lady. Do you have orders for me?"

The blonde nodded, "I want you to go to Butterfly and tell her I'll need many more of the zirconium and poison bullets. And ask how those fans are coming. Remind her that they have to be done and painted by Saturday."

Meg bowed low, "Yes my lady. Right away." The girl turned and ran out of the alleyway towards the workshop.

The older woman watched her go, then turned and knelt to the headless bodies. "Why were you here? What was your purpose?" she ask of them. She sighed and stood. "Whatever your mission was, it has been stopped."

A figure watched from the shadows as she grabbed her bloody bag and left the alley. "Oh no little girl, we have barely begun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been dealing with research papers, finals, family reunions and re-writing the filter for my computer so I could update (which is very hard by the way). In any case now that I can start updating more rapidly I should be able to get a chapter up a week (provided I don't go out of town or get abducted by aliens or some other such nonsense) OK, well enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Princess, Dancer, Tech! I want you in my office in two minutes!" Winterheart bellowed into her intercom. Her voice echoed through the halls and the sound of running feet soon joined it. Then the intercom clicked on again and almost as an afterthought she added "Miko I want you in here too!"

"Aye-yah!" the raven haired woman stood and ran out of the room. 'What the devil could be wrong now?' She reached the door at the same time as Tech. She had wires in her hand and goggles around her neck.

"Experiment?" Miko asked her. Tech nodded and pointed at Miko's paint smeared hands, "Fans?"

"Yeah."

Tech smiled and opened the door with her free hand, "Age before beauty," she quipped. Miko stuck out her tongue at Tech as her friend returned the gesture.

"Get in here you two," Winterheart growled. Dancer and Princess were already seated and there were three silver platters with coverings on the table. Miko quickly took her place next to Dancer and Tech seated herself beside Princess. Winterheart crossed the room, shut the door, and pressed a small button next to it.

"We may address each other by name now," she said, tiredly dropping into a chair.

"Silke, what's wrong?" Kagura, Wind Dancer, asked concernedly.

"Yeah Silke, you never interrupt me during an experiment. What's up?" Rin, Tech, questioned.

Silke, Winterheart/ Grace, sighed, "We've had some sort of Treachery. There was an attack on a girl by a Spider, Lord and Rebel. Fortunately, I was nearby and managed to save her before things got too bad. The heads are on the platters." She gestured to them. Kikyo, Undead Miko, reached over and cautiously lifted one of the lids. The greasy-haired man stared blankly at her.

Kagura sucked in her breath and then hissed a single name, "Ray".

Silke looked up wearily, "You knew him I take it?"  
"Knew him!" Kagura shrieked, "That lousy rotten bastard tried to rape me! He's the reason I left the Spiders! You asswipe!" she was yelling at the head now. "They didn't believe me! It was all your fault! It was all your fault! It was all your fault!" She collapsed sobbing onto the floor. Rin walked over and kneeling pulled the older woman into her arms, hugging her as she wept. Rin stroked her mahogany hair and murmured comfortingly to her.

Yukina, Ice Princess, watched silently. "Silke, what do we do? If they have violated the treaty will we be in danger at the peace gala? Should we not go?"

"Unfortunately, we have to," Silke rested her head in her hand, "If we don't it will be as good as declaring war. A war we'd be fighting on three fronts.

"Damn it!" she swore, banging her fist on the table and rattling the platters, "Why are they doing this! This war would just cause useless deaths!"

She looked over at Kikyo, "I hate to ask this Kikyo, but we need to know anything we can. Could you delve into his mind and get any answers from his memory? I know how dangerous this is and I understand if you decline."

Kikyo looked at the head and then at her leader. Silke had taken her and her sisters in when no one else would; surely it was not too much to ask for that she now use her gift to help all her clan sisters. She slowly nodded and pushed back the sleeves of her light grey priestess's shirt. She reached out with her left hand and lightly touched the dead man's forehead.

Images shot through her as memories flowed from his mind to hers. She saw Naraku, Yura, Kanna, Hiten, Monten and so many other faces flash before her eyes. Words blurred as she heard thousands of conversations at once. She moaned and her head dropped, her hand falling from Ray's cold forehead.

Instantly, Yukina and Silke were by her side.

"Kikyo, are you all right?" her leader ask urgently, grasping her shoulders and leaning her back so that Yukina, their doctor, could examine her.

"I'm fine, really," Kikyo stood to prove her point but began swaying almost immediately. Her knees gave out under her but Silke was ready and caught her before she could fall more than a foot.

"No you're not," Silke said sternly, setting her back in her chair. "Yukina…?"

But the doctor was already examining her. "Hold still," she said absently when her patient fidgeted. She looked up at their leader, "She just appears to be dizzy for m the overload of memories. All vital organs appear to me working just fine. I wouldn't recommend her doing this more than, oh, five times in a day."

Silke's face shown with relief. She reached over and covered the head with the lid and then turned to the near silent pair of Rin and Kagura. She knelt next to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. She nodded and her eyes shown with gratitude for Rin. Rin bowed her head in wordless acknowledgement.

"Kagura…" she said softly, "I'm sorry, I had no idea who he was or how this would affect you. I should not have bothered you with this-"

"Horse shit," Kagura said fiercely turning her head. Her read eyes shown with a deep inner fire, "I am your second in command; I am here to help you. You took all of us in when we had no where else to go. You let us work in positions that we are most suited to. You haven't pried into any of our pasts; you only know what we've told you. You accepted us as we are. How could you know what seeing Ray would make me feel? How could you even know it was Ray? You called me here for a reason. I should not have let my emotions get away from me. Forgive me sister?"

"Sister?" Silke asked confusedly.

"You have been like an older sister to all of us," the demoness's blood red eyes locked with and held the other woman's turquoise ones, "You have always been here when we needed you. You care for us as if we were of your own blood though you are an only child. I thank you for that. But please, forgive my sister."

The blonde's eyes softened and she pulled the demoness into a warm hug, "There's nothing to forgive my sister."

**Aww, how sweet. Ok, I know Kagura is definitely out of character but hey it's my fanfic and I'll write it however I want to! So there! Ha! Ok on another note, there will be lots more characters making an appearance in this thing and I may change a couple of attributes/ traits about them. Like Hiei will be about the same height of InuYasha (like an inch shorter or something). Also I'm coming up with a Sin/Virtue name for each character and a Code/Clan/Gang name for each of them. Since I am rapidly running out of ideas I'll need help. If you have any ideas just email me or enclose it in a review. To kind of clarify what the devil I'm talking about I'll show you the list for the Girls' gang (BTW it's called the Lanay):**

**Name**

**Clan name**

**War name**

Silke

Winterheart

Grace

Kagome

Eve

Joy

Kikyo

Undead Miko

Diligence

Sango

Boomerang Butterfly

Chastity

Kagura

Wind Dancer

Hope

Yukina

Ice Princess

Humility

Motoko

Major

Patience

Boton

Lil' Slugger

Charity

Rin

Tech

Abstinence

**Just a note for all you guys, the boy's "War name" will be a sin and the girl's war name will be a virtue**

**If you guys can come up with any thing for: **

**Kuruma (YuYuHakashou)**

**Sesshomaru (InuYasha)**

**InuYasha (InuYasha- duh)**

**Shippo (InuYasha)**

**Kuwabara (YuYuHakashou)**

**Bato (Ghost in the Shell)**

**Miroku (InuYasha) **

**This time around I'd be most appreciative. **


End file.
